


Something About Us

by sofmimi



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Rumir, first fic, i guess, oh god what have I done, rumir angst, songfic kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofmimi/pseuds/sofmimi
Summary: A twist on the Hollow situation.(Title is from the Daft Punk song, yes I know I suck at descriptions)
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Reading this while listening to the song, Something About Us from the album Discovery by Daft Punk might help it make more sense! It’s also just a really good song in my opinion :) Hope you enjoy this!

Sunrise and sweat was already pouring down Rupert's face. Some birthday party this was, being forced to fight his crush to the death. 

Flashes of last night came back to him as he dodged Amir’s swinging sword. He could see the pain in his eyes as they talked in the middle of the night and it was clear to see. The man’s tight-lipped frown was attempting to hold back tears. 

Rupert was putting all of the strength he could muster to keep up. Even with Amir not trying to be anywhere near his best, Rupert was having trouble. 

They fought for what felt like hours without end, an eternity spent under the break of day. To think, at the end of it, one of them would be dead. 

Their fathers, if they could even be called that, jeered at them and at one another. 

“Make me king, boy! Come on, you can’t be this bad at sword fighting!”, groaned the former King of the West.

“Amir, finish it up already! You and I both know who the throne belongs to, so hurry up and kill him!”,cackled the former King of the East.

The ex-King of the West tried to lunge at the other but was held back by his roots and settled for yelling, “Don’t distract my son, you bastard!” 

The Easterner rolled his eyes and yelled right back at him. “Oh, do shut up!”

The cursed kings soon grew bored at how long the princes were dragging on each other’s execution. “How’s about we make it more of a challenge for you, boys?”, laughed the leafy green westerner. 

Vine and roots created a sort of makeshift arena for the two princes, bigger roots poking out of the ground. 

Rupert jumped back as the earth beneath them rose a bit. Amir let out a very princely yelp and almost fell back on a vine. The prince of the west looked up at his counterpart with fear written clearly in his eyes. An unspoken question between them. 

‘Is this really worth it?’

They both regained their footing and nodded at each other. Amir made a silent decision in that moment, unbeknownst to the other half of the pair. 

The two birthday boys continued to clash swords. Metal meeting metal and fear meeting pain until something came between. 

Rupert falls forward and shuts his eyes, bracing for impact. Amir gasps and next thing they both know, the Prince of the East is stumbling back, a river of red trailing down to his side.

The Western Prince opens his eyes, finding himself on top of Amir, who is wincing in pain. He lifts himself and the tears finally come down, combining with the sweat. 

The former Western monarch begins to laugh in glee to the sky. An elongated root returns to the group of other gnarled roots that keep the King of the West planted to the dirt. 

The Eastern King growls in red hot rage at the other cursed fellow. “Son of a wench, you cheated!”, he cries as the other king continues to snicker at the fallen prince. 

Rupert tunes them out, focusing on the wound in Amir’s chest. He takes off his jacket and presses it down on his stomach, trying to stop the blood from gushing out of him. 

The injured prince only put a hand on Rupert’s cheek and said with a cough “Rupert, calm down.” Tears kept pricking at Rupert’s eyes as he shook his head. “Amir, what are you talking about?! I stabbed you, how can I not panic?” 

“This is not how I wanted to go down, spending the last moments of my life fighting with you.”, the wounded prince slurred. “I know, it might not be the right time-“ Amir interrupted himself with a cough and gasp for air. 

Rupert shook with sobs as he tried to keep his composure. Amir sat up, propping himself up with one arm while the other one stayed under Rupert’s left eye, wiping away his tears. “I might not be the right one…”, he continued. “but there‘s something about us.”

“Amir, what are you talking about?” 

“I wanted to say, back at the waterfall-“

More bloody coughs filled the air accompanying the sickening visual of crimson liquid seeping out of Amir’s body. 

“I need, I want you more than anything in my life” he finally wavered. 

Now, the two tree kings were still there, sadly. The King of the West yelled, “How dare you disgrace me like this, Rupert!?” The King of the East was disgusted, and attempted to strike them with any projectile he could find. However, all of the objects around them seemed to be inching away. As if they were making way for something.

Ignoring the once more feuding kings, Rupert hugged Amir. “I love you more than anything in my life!”, he cried. With a good wrestling of the lips, as the cursed king so eloquently put it, the forest’s will was fulfilled. 

Rocks and trees were relocated further away by an unseen force. It cleared space for a sinkhole to appear under the hateful kings. 

A flower grew in the spot where the thorny trees were once planted, a small purple gladiola. A glowing essence rose from the center of the uppermost bloom and made its way over to the two princes. 

Amir’s wound was sealed with a blinding flash of golden light, leaving no scar behind. The new.kings rejoiced, hugging in celebration.

The curse was lifted.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope it was good! Did you have a nice time? I hate this but I really hope you don’t!  
> (Heh I regret everything)
> 
> Time will tell if I post anything again soon! Though with this quarantine, I probably will.


End file.
